Albus Severus and the Resurrection stone
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: the adventures of harry potter's son, ALbus Severus as he goes to Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

The sun was shining brightly as Albus Severus Potter rode the Hogwarts Express. His green eyes, which he inherited from his father, Harry, and her grandmother, Lily, were emphasized even more as the sun shone on them. His brother, James Sirius was sitting beside Ron and Hermione's daughter, Rose.

"Hey Al! Ready to see the Thestrals?" James asked. He loved teasing his little brother. Harry would always say James Sirius is definitely a mirror of his late godfather, Sirius Black, who always wanted a lot of fun.

Albus Severus was nervous. He read somewhere that Thestrals were invisible creatures but why would he see them? Maybe James was joking, he thought.

Rose laughed, "James don't scare Al!"

James laughed harder, "Sorry, bro, come and sit down."

"He does look like your dad. He has his eyes!" James Sirius's fellow Gryffindor, Arthur said. Arthur had shaggy brown hair and was a cute, chubby kid. "Hey boy..." Arthur greeted.

"Hi." Albus said shyly. He sat down beside Arthur.

"Relax," Rose said, "You'll be fine. Gryffindors will be cheering for you." She smiled.

The ride went along. Soon enough, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Draco's son was walking on the corridor of the train, getting his fill of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Scorpius resembled Draco a lot—the pointed chin, the blonde hair, and the whole seemingly domineering attitude. He glanced at Albus and the rest of the kids as he walked by their compartment.

"'Zat boy botherin' you?" Louis Weasley, Bill and Fleur's youngest and only son who was now a prefect at Hogwarts asked the kids as he went inside their compartment. He was now a Ravenclaw prefect at Hogwarts. He is a perfectly handsome young man –blonde hair, blue eyes, and a strong body, but his strong French accent was very prominent.

"Oh no, everything's good!" Rose said.

"I would ne'er trust 'zose Malfoys..." Louis said.

"Well, he does look like his dad, but he's not his dad..." James said.

"Yes, 'es, I know," Louis said, "But what if zey are plannin' to do somethin?"

"Louis! Do not scare Al!" Rose said.

"Oh," Louis said, "Sorry, sorry."

"By the way, we saw Victoire and Teddy snogging!" James laughed. Rose laughed, as well.

"Victoire and...Teddy Lupin?" Louis asked.

"Positively!" Rose said.

"Oh, well, Teddy's nice, he can 'zake my sister away..." Louis smiled. "Oh, we're 'ere. See you kids around."

"Ready Al?" Rose asked.

"I think so..." Albus said.

"Well, come on down!" James said.

Albus looked around him, took his luggage and followed the older kids. He was ready. And Hogwarts was ready for him.

**Chapter 2—The Sorting**

"Later, Al!" James called out as they went down the train. First years were traditionally brought to the castle by boat. Albus Severus felt nervous. Was it all gonna be fine? He thought.

"Hi," A little blode girl said to him. She had beautiful, curly long locks and an infectious smile, "They say we have to ride the boats..."

"Yes, yes," Albus said.

They rode in one and two other kids went on, too. Albus recognized one of them as Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Draco's son whom he saw at the train earlier, and one of Scorpius' friends, Frederick Goyle.

"Hi," Scorpius said. His domineering stature seemed to disappear.

"Hi," Albus shot back and smiled.

"Why are you talking to him? Frederick asked.

"Why not?" Scorpius told him and looked at Albus again, "Sorry about that." He then looked at the little blonde girl, "Hi...you are?"

"Emily Ferguson, not related to the duchess."

"Duchess?" Albus asked.

"Oh, muggle stuff." Emily answered, "I wonder which house I'll be sorted in to."

"Where were your parents in?" Albus asked.

"Oh, I'm the first one to get into Hogwarts. Muggle-born." She looked at Scorpius Malfoy, "Your dad hates muggleborns, didn't he?"

"Uh...how'd you know my dad? Scorpius asked.

"You look like him," She said, "and so do you," She looked at Albus, "You have Harry Potter's eyes."

Albus turned red.

"Sorry," Emily said, noticing Albus's embarrassment. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, though. Your dad's a hero."

No one spoke for a while. And then they arrived at the castle. Hagrid helped the kids get off the boats. "Over here, firs years!" Albus' boat came and Hagrid helped them out of it.

"Albus Severus," He said, "Finally!" He gave him a hug. "It seems like only yesterday when you're father was here!" Hagrid's eyes filled with tears. His hair, now with more shades of gray than black touched down Albus' face. "Sorry, sorry, Can't help it..." He said and wiped his tears away. "Come in..." He led Albus and the other first years in.

"Hello, first years, and other years alike, of course," Professor Flitwick said. He is the new Hogwarts headmaster, as Professor Mcgonagall retired a few years ago and is now enjoying quiet times in her home in London. "As you all may know, tonight, first years shall be sorted into the four famous Hogwarts houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. To do that, when your name is called, you will go up here, sit down and we'll put the hat on your head and the hat shall decide where you shall be. But the sorting hat wants to sing its song first...Come on now..."

The hat, which magically flew on air, started singing. The first years were all amazed as it opened up its mouth and belted out a tune.

_"Oh here we go sorting again_

_ like we do every year_

_ but I have a feeling this year will be different_

_ because peace only lasts and then it ends_

_ You may be in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart_

_ Or in good old Ravenclaw, where those with wit find their part_

_ Then there's Hufflepuff, where dwell the just and loyal_

_ or perhaps in Slytherin, where the great and ambitious are_

_ Wherever you may be, I shall only see_

_ But remember this song and also me_

_ Because I warned you, and I warned you strong_

_ So let's now get the sorting on..."_

Albus saw Neville's curious expression from the staff table. Neville now teaches Herbology at Hogwarts. Neville caught Albus's eye and smiled at him nervously.

"Okay, okay now," Professor McRagslyff said, "Let's get the sorting on..."

"Auburn, Mary," Was first called and was sorted into Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff table roared with cheers. "Bled, Alexandria" was the first Gryffindor, while "Dillyweed, Blake was the first Ravenclaw, followed by Devonne, Carl" as the first Slytherin. And then "Ferguson, Emily" was called. It didn't take long for the hat to decide that she belonged in Gryffindor. James Sirius and the rest of the Gryffindors were delighted. Emily smiled happily as she went to their table. Albus' heart was pounding. Scorpius' friend, Frederick Goyle became a Slytherin, Neville and Hannah's son, Harry became a Gryffindor, and more names were called. "What if I'm in Slytherin?" Albus thought. And then, "Malfoy, Scorpius" was called. The hat didn't say anything for a while. Albus saw Scorpius's face fill with sweat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat finally said.

"What? Did it say Gryffindor?"

"Scorpius Malfoy's in Gryffindor?"

"What in Merlin's name is that?"

Even Professor Flitwick looked stunned. "Okay," He said, "Silence! Scorpius, come on now, join your fellow Gryffindors..." Scorpius looked aggravated as he got off the chair. He couldn't look at everyone as he walked to the Gryffindor table. Albus still wasn't able to get off his surprise and fear when his name was called.

"Albus Severus Potter?" He heard the other students say, "He really looks like Harry...Of course he'll be in Gryffindor..."

"Albus Severus," The hat said, "Tricky...really tricky...You sure are as brave as your father, and you are named after one Slytherin..."

"No, please, not Slytherin..."

"You really are like your father, but you are wiser...Better be...RAVENCLAW!"

There was a moment of silence. Albus saw James' face. James just shrugged and clapped his hands. Everyone followed suit.

"Come, child," Professor Flitwick said, and clapped his hands weirdly.

"He's a Ravenclaw?" Someone said, "Impossible!"

"He's Harry Potter's son!"

"Silence!" Professor Flitwick said, "The Sorting hat has decided. We must respect its decision. Okay...let's move on now."

The hat sorted more students. "Zifer, Mc Cann" was the last one to be sorted and was sorted into Hufflepuff. The headmaster rolled the scroll containing the name list. "Well, then, congratulations, everyone! Tonight is the start of another term. Again, the Forbidden forest, is, of course, forbidden, and the prefects will tell you later about more forbidden places in school...For now, let the feast begin!"

Albus didn't feel like feasting. He remembered what the hat said. "_but I have a feeling this year will be different_

_ because peace only lasts and then it ends."_

One thing's for sure: If he can be sorted into Ravenclaw, anything can happen.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**Chapter 2—The Sorting**

"Later, Al!" James called out as they went down the train. First years were traditionally brought to the castle by boat. Albus Severus felt nervous. Was it all gonna be fine? He thought.

"Hi," A little blode girl said to him. She had beautiful, curly long locks and an infectious smile, "They say we have to ride the boats..."

"Yes, yes," Albus said.

They rode in one and two other kids went on, too. Albus recognized one of them as Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Draco's son whom he saw at the train earlier, and one of Scorpius' friends, Frederick Goyle.

"Hi," Scorpius said. His domineering stature seemed to disappear.

"Hi," Albus shot back and smiled.

"Why are you talking to him? Frederick asked.

"Why not?" Scorpius told him and looked at Albus again, "Sorry about that." He then looked at the little blonde girl, "Hi...you are?"

"Emily Ferguson, not related to the duchess."

"Duchess?" Albus asked.

"Oh, muggle stuff." Emily answered, "I wonder which house I'll be sorted in to."

"Where were your parents in?" Albus asked.

"Oh, I'm the first one to get into Hogwarts. Muggle-born." She looked at Scorpius Malfoy, "Your dad hates muggleborns, didn't he?"

"Uh...how'd you know my dad? Scorpius asked.

"You look like him," She said, "and so do you," She looked at Albus, "You have Harry Potter's eyes."

Albus turned red.

"Sorry," Emily said, noticing Albus's embarrassment. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, though. Your dad's a hero."

No one spoke for a while. And then they arrived at the castle. Hagrid helped the kids get off the boats. "Over here, firs years!" Albus' boat came and Hagrid helped them out of it.

"Albus Severus," He said, "Finally!" He gave him a hug. "It seems like only yesterday when you're father was here!" Hagrid's eyes filled with tears. His hair, now with more shades of gray than black touched down Albus' face. "Sorry, sorry, Can't help it..." He said and wiped his tears away. "Come in..." He led Albus and the other first years in.

"Hello, first years, and other years alike, of course," Professor Flitwick said. He is the new Hogwarts headmaster, as Professor Mcgonagall retired a few years ago and is now enjoying quiet times in her home in London. "As you all may know, tonight, first years shall be sorted into the four famous Hogwarts houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. To do that, when your name is called, you will go up here, sit down and we'll put the hat on your head and the hat shall decide where you shall be. But the sorting hat wants to sing its song first...Come on now..."

The hat, which magically flew on air, started singing. The first years were all amazed as it opened up its mouth and belted out a tune.

_"Oh here we go sorting again_

_ like we do every year_

_ but I have a feeling this year will be different_

_ because peace only lasts and then it ends_

_ You may be in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart_

_ Or in good old Ravenclaw, where those with wit find their part_

_ Then there's Hufflepuff, where dwell the just and loyal_

_ or perhaps in Slytherin, where the great and ambitious are_

_ Wherever you may be, I shall only see_

_ But remember this song and also me_

_ Because I warned you, and I warned you strong_

_ So let's now get the sorting on..."_

Albus saw Neville's curious expression from the staff table. Neville now teaches Herbology at Hogwarts. Neville caught Albus's eye and smiled at him nervously.

"Okay, okay now," Professor McRagslyff said, "Let's get the sorting on..."

"Auburn, Mary," Was first called and was sorted into Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff table roared with cheers. "Bled, Alexandria" was the first Gryffindor, while "Dillyweed, Blake was the first Ravenclaw, followed by Devonne, Carl" as the first Slytherin. And then "Ferguson, Emily" was called. It didn't take long for the hat to decide that she belonged in Gryffindor. James Sirius and the rest of the Gryffindors were delighted. Emily smiled happily as she went to their table. Albus' heart was pounding. Scorpius' friend, Frederick Goyle became a Slytherin, Neville and Hannah's son, Harry became a Gryffindor, and more names were called. "What if I'm in Slytherin?" Albus thought. And then, "Malfoy, Scorpius" was called. The hat didn't say anything for a while. Albus saw Scorpius's face fill with sweat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat finally said.

"What? Did it say Gryffindor?"

"Scorpius Malfoy's in Gryffindor?"

"What in Merlin's name is that?"

Even Professor Flitwick looked stunned. "Okay," He said, "Silence! Scorpius, come on now, join your fellow Gryffindors..." Scorpius looked aggravated as he got off the chair. He couldn't look at everyone as he walked to the Gryffindor table. Albus still wasn't able to get off his surprise and fear when his name was called.

"Albus Severus Potter?" He heard the other students say, "He really looks like Harry...Of course he'll be in Gryffindor..."

"Albus Severus," The hat said, "Tricky...really tricky...You sure are as brave as your father, and you are named after one Slytherin..."

"No, please, not Slytherin..."

"You really are like your father, but you are wiser...Better be...RAVENCLAW!"

There was a moment of silence. Albus saw James' face. James just shrugged and clapped his hands. Everyone followed suit.

"Come, child," Professor Flitwick said, and clapped his hands weirdly.

"He's a Ravenclaw?" Someone said, "Impossible!"

"He's Harry Potter's son!"

"Silence!" Professor Flitwick said, "The Sorting hat has decided. We must respect its decision. Okay...let's move on now."

The hat sorted more students. "Zifer, Mc Cann" was the last one to be sorted and was sorted into Hufflepuff. The headmaster rolled the scroll containing the name list. "Well, then, congratulations, everyone! Tonight is the start of another term. Again, the Forbidden forest, is, of course, forbidden, and the prefects will tell you later about more forbidden places in school...For now, let the feast begin!"

Albus didn't feel like feasting. He remembered what the hat said. "_but I have a feeling this year will be different_

_ because peace only lasts and then it ends."_

One thing's for sure: If he can be sorted into Ravenclaw, anything can happen.


	3. Chapter 3: The lost stone

Chapter 3- The lost stone

The first Saturday after the first week of classes, Albus Severus came with James Sirius and Rose to Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid wanted to meet up with them for tea.

"Oh there you are!" Hagrid exclaimed as he saw the kids in his front lawn…Or shall we say, the forest? "Come on in," He said, "I baked some cookies for you…"

James and Rose laughed a bit. They had a taste of Hagrid's "cooking" the past year and have also heard so much of it from their parents.

"Alright, alright, don't laugh, the cookies may be bad but tea's good…" Hagrid said. "Sit down…"

The kids sat down. Hagrid handed Albus a cup of lemon tea, "Your dad likes that flavor…"

"Thanks," Albus said.

"So how's the first week of classes?"

"Nothing big, though I'm looking forward to Quidditch practice…" James said, drinking some apple tea.

"Potions is awesome!" Rose said, "Well, you know I love potions…"

"I'm in Ravenclaw." Albus blurted out. Everyone in the room looked at each other."

"Hey, that's not bad…" Hagrid said, "Luna Lovegood was in Ravenclaw, she was a wonderful student…You know Luna. And Cho Chang! And besides, the Sorting hat chooses well."

"But…but…everyone's expecting me to be in Gryffindor, like James, like dad…everyone's thinking I'm my father and that I should be like him—"

"Albus Severus, you are not Harry Potter," Hagrid said, "But just because you're not in Gryffindor doesn't mean you're any less."

"Hagrid's right," James said, "Besides, Al, the professors like you…and it's not like you're Scorpius Malfoy who got into Gryffindor!"

James and Rose laughed.

"It's not good to make fun of the boy," Hagrid said, "He's not his father…and well, his father is a sad case, too…the boy who made all the wrong choices…"

"Louis said we must never trust those Malfoys…" Albus said.

"Oh, Louis is just like his mother," Hagrid said, "Very careful…Tell him I and Madam Maxine said hi…"

So the conversation went on and soon enough, it was almost six in the evening already. The kids said goodbye to Hagrid and got out of the cabin. While on the way back to the castle, Albus Severus stepped on something hard. James and Rose were already paces away from him when he bent down and picked up whatever it was he stepped on: It was a small stone, marked by long lost time. He thought there was nothing extraordinary about it until it shone. Albus Severus's eyes went wild.

"Al! You coming or what?" James shouted from afar.

"Just a second!" Albus shot back. He threw the stone inside his pocket. He'll figure out what to do with it later.


	4. Chapter 4: Friend or Foe

**Chapter 4—Friend or Foe**

In a blustery day in October, Albus Severus was walking from Hagrid's cabin to get back to the castle when he saw James and his friends getting out from under the Whomping Willow. What do they call that place, he thought? The Shrieking Shack? But isn't it forbidden—

"Hey, Al!" James greeted, "What's up?"

"Nothing…" Albus said, "I just…isn't it dangerous to go there and—"

Arthur said, "Your brother solemnly swears that—"

"I am up to no good," James finished for Arthur and winked, "We have to get going, See you around, Al!"

Albus Severus shook his head and made his way back to the castle too when he bumped into Louis near the entrance door to the library.

"'Ello,Al," He said, his beautiful, striking blonde hair fluttering on his face lightly, "So, 'ow are you doing?"

"I'm alright," Albus said, "I'm meeting my friend Emily inside, we're doing research on potions…I'm not too good at it."

Louis laughed, "No one zis good az it like Rose," He said, "She got 'Ermione's brains…"

ALbus laughed, "Right she has…"

Just then they both saw Scorpius Malfoy going inside the library. He gave them a little nod and smile before he came in.

"Listen, Al," Louis said, "Do not trust zat boy. I feel like he's just like his father…"

"But he's in Gryffindor—"

"I don't know,I zust don't feel good," He said.

"Thanks, Louis, I'll see you."

"'Alright, you take care, Al."

Albus then made his way inside the library and found Emily, sitting with scorpius. Emily looked distracted.

"I'm sorry, I just…everywhere full so…" Scorpius said.

"It's alright," Albus offered him a smile.

They went on to study when he remembered he had to show Emily something. It has been a while since the stone was with him, but he thought maybe Emily knew what it was. But Scorpius was there…But well, he didn't feel bad having Scorpius around. Someone has to trust the boy, no one else does.

"Look what I found," He said, taking the stone from his pocket. It wasn't shining like it did before, though.

"Oh my…Al, is that…I think that's…Wait, where did you find it?"

"At the forest, near Hagrid's cabin…"

"At the forest…that's where your dad fought with you-know-who, right? Where he used the…the resurrection stone." Emily hushed.

"You do know things, huh?" Albus said.

"Unlike you, I read." She smiled, "Oh well, I have more to say but seems like someone's spying…" She gave Scorpius Malfoy some dagger looks, "Excuse me. I'll see you later, Al." Emily said and walked out of the room.

"Sorry 'bout that," Albus told him.

"It's alright," Scorpius said, "She hates me. I mean…well, I'm a Malfoy."

"I know what you mean…"

"You're dad's Harry Potter though, everyone loves him."

"That's why I feel like I don't deserve to be his son…I can't even be sorted in Gryffindor."

"I am in Gryffindor," Scorpius said, "Who'd have thought, huh?"

Albus laughed.

"So that…stone…is Emily telling the truth?"

"I…don't know, I have no idea what this is," ALbus said, "Okay, okay, I do…Like, the first time it came to my possession, that evening…I…I went to the common room and…and then a girl came out of it…"

"It? You mean, the stone?"

"Yes,"

"Who was the girl?"

"I don't know…really…She has long, black curly hair, and deep eyes…I'll have to ask her next time…"

"Yeah, do that,"

They then heard the bell ring.

"So, yeah, that's it then…" Scorpius said, "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, by the way," Scorpius said, "No one trusts me here so…"

"It's okay," Albus said, "I understand."

And then the two boys went out of the library, on to their separate roads. Albus Severus felt like he made a friend. Or did he?


	5. Chapter 5: The girl in black

**Chapter 6: The girl in black**

A couple of nights before the Christmas holidays, Albus Severus was alone at the Ravenclaw common room. He decided to open the stone. He spoke in parseltongue, as it was natural to him.

A bright, shining light came out of it. He felt like there were eyes on him. And then he saw her again. Her. The girl with the long, curly hair, dark brown eyes, and that commanding presence. She seemed young, like she was just older than him by two to three years.

"Hello Albus," The girl said.

"Hi,"

"Know what the stone is now?"

"I...well, my friend, Emily told me that this..is the Resurrection stone."

"Emily is very smart indeed." The girl said.

"So, it's true?"

"What do you think?"

"But I thought...They saud you could only open it if you're ready to...die?"

"I guess death is natural to you then."

"Who are you?"

"I am Bellatrix."

"Lestrange?"

"Black."

"Well, that's the same person..." He said, "And...how..I mean..."

"I just wanna be your friend."

"How can I be sure that you're not here to destroy stuff?"

"How can you be sure that everyone around you is your friend?"

"But—"

The girl was gone in a mist of black air.

"Where are you?" Albus asked, but no one was answering.

He then sighed and put the stone back in his pocket. He was then surprised to see Emily standing behind him.

"Emily?" He said, "How did you manage to get in here?"

"A circle has no beginning," She said and it seemed like her eyes were just staring distantly, without looking at anyone or anything.

"Emily, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am," She said, "I should leave, I'll see you tomorrow." And she walked away, leaving Albus bewildered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day, Albus Severus and Scorpius Hyperion were walkin at the hallway on the way to the great hall for dinner. He told him about the stone, and Bellatrix.

"I think you should tell your dad," Scorpius said.

"I don't want him to get worried,"

"But still, this seems unsusual."

"Al?" James Sirius called out behind them. Emily was with him and so was Rose.

"I should go," Scorpius said, looking ashamed, as he saw James Sirius. He went off on his own.

"Hey," Albus said.

"You know, AL, being friends with that Malfoy is the worst thing you can do."

"He's nice,"

"But he's a Malfoy!" James said, "Anyway, I should be going, See you in the great hall. Remember what I said."

"James you're starting to sound like Louis." Rose said and went off with him.

"You told him, didn't you?" Emily said.

"Told him what?"

"About Bellatrix."

"But...how did you know? Were you there all along?"

She sighed, "It doesn't matter," She said. She started to make her way to the great hall when she looked back at Albus, "Be careful, you just can't trust everybody."


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas with the Scamanders

**Chapter 6: Christmas with the Scamanders**

Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and Neville and Hannah were spending Christmas with Luna and his husband, Rolf, who just came home from their Romanian trip.

Dirigible plums were flying all over the Scamaders' garden while the gnomes were chasing. Pine trees decorated with Rainbow plums and acorns adorned the house.

"The Rainbow plums are adorable!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling.

"They're very mischievous, though," Luna said, "They hate horrible singing, don't they, Neville?"

Neville who was eating some mashed potatoes looked up, "Yeah, well," He smiled. Harry and the others smiled back. Luna still believed in a lot of unbelievable things but that just made them love her more."

Ron noticed that the kids were playing Quidditch. "Look at 'ugo," He said as he bit off some chicken leg, "'ee has great Quidditch skills, just like me."

"And you are speaking like Fleur!" Harry quipped,

"Sorry mate," Ron laughed, "This chicken's good."

"Thanks," Luna said, "We cooked it with Gnome Saliva juice,"

"What?"

"Luna laughed, "Just kidding, Ronald," She looked outside the window and noticed Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley playing with some flowers. "Look at those two, they look sweet."

"At least Ted had the nerve to ask Victoire to come here," Hermione told Ron jokingly.

"Hey…welll…I,.,,you were always welcome at home."

Hermione smiled, "I know."

Harry noticed that Albus was nowhere to be seen. He had given him the cloak of Invisibility as a gift the night before but he felt like he really wasn't around.

"Where's AL?" He asked Teddy and Victoire who just came inside the house.

"'Ow, I zink I saw 'im go up 'ees room a while ago, 'ee doesn't like 'oo play with ze others so much." Victoire answered.

"Oh," Harry said, "Thanks, Victoire."

"You okay, Harry?" Luna sked.

"I'm just worried," Harry said, "It's just…too quiet."

"Well he's always been a bit quiet," Ginny said, "He's not so playful like the others."

"Yes. But it's different this time. Something's different."

"It's gone be fine," Ginny said, "Maybe he's just trying to adjust with school, with being in Ravenclaw," She looked at Luna, "Not that there's anything wrong but well…we've all been in Gryffindor and he's not so—"

"Harry, ALbus is very smart," Neville said, "But I do think that yes, he is kind of quiet."

"And 'ee's friends with zat Malfoy boy," Louis said. The kids were now inside the house,. Louis went on, "We 'old him not to but—"

"But my brother seems to have a mind of his own," James said.

"Hey, hey, you guys just can't start judging Scorpius," Harry said.

"But we all know what Draco did." Ron said.

"He didn't have a choice, Ron," Harry said.

"NO, he did—"

"Okay, this is enough," Harry said, "Let me go talk to ALbus." He left the table and went upstairs. He knocked on his son's door and thought he heard voices inside. In Parseltongue. But ALbus couldn't speak in Parseltongue, could he?"

"Al?" He said.

ALbus wasn't answerin.g.

Harry opened the door. He was sure he saw a black mist just disappearing.

"Al? What's that? Were you talking to someone?"

"No, I—"

"What's that in your hand?"

But before ALbus could answer, a howler came into the house, and with Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice said

"HOGWARTS IS THREATENED. AURORS NEEDED. SCORPIUS MALFOY HAS PETRIFIED STUDENTS. HE WILL BE SENT TO THE MINISTRY FOR QUESTIONING."

"Scorpius has petrified students?" ALbus said, "But—but—"

"Zat boy is trouble! I knew it!" Louis exclaimed.

"Louis, stop!" Ginny said.

"What shall we do?" Hermione said.

"We'll go," Harry said, "They need us. Now."


End file.
